Angeli et Diaboli
by clouded leopard
Summary: Xathaiel is the son of Satan himself, and he is hell-bent on conquering Jump City for his father. The Titans definitely can't defeat him on their own, but maybe they can with a little help from above...
1. Primum

Disclaimer: (holds up empty wallet and groans) Y'know, I think they make us write these things just to remind us that we're broke, insignificant little people trying desperately to write good fanfiction. (sighs) Well, if you insist, no, I don't own Teen Titans or anything else of DC's. All I own is Maura (BTW, pronounced MAH-rah), Caela (pronounced KIE as in lie- la), Zach, and Xathaiel (pronounced ZAH-thigh-el).

Author's note: Ah, the joys of taking Latin in high school! Hehehe NOT!!! Well, it does have its perks... "Angeli et Diaboli" is Latin for "Angels and Devils." Thought I'd let you know in case you were wondering why this story has such a weird title! The Latin language'll pop up throughout the rest of the story, too. For instance, the character Caela casts her spells in Latin. But I'll be sure to give you guys a translation! (That is... if I **can** translate it... ugh Latin is so hard...)

Well, anywho, on with the dang story!! Enjoy!

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Everything was shrouded in darkness, except for a single spotlight, shining down on **him**. At first glance, he looked to be a vampire. The devil-boy was cloaked in all black, and huge bat-like wings protruded from his back. His red eyes looked down on a red crystal ball he held in his clawed hands. "Father! Your son calls upon you! Reveal yourself to me!" he shouted. His voice resonated in the dark emptiness of the room. It sounded like nails being drawn across a chalkboard.

The red of the crystal ball swirled, revealing a black ghostly figure with two narrow red eyes. "What do you ask of me, my son? I assume everything is going well so far." the demon hissed.

"Yes. I have arrived here safely and possessed a normal teenage boy by the name of Zach. I blend in perfectly with the humans." he replied.

"Good work, Xathaiel," the demon said. "But you mustn't forget your mission."

"I will not, father. But... I have discovered a small flaw to our plan." The boy's eyes narrowed. "There seems to be super-powered beings here protecting the city. They are known as the Teen Titans. What do you wish me to do with them, father?"

"Destroy them, my son, as you should anyone else that may get in your way. And claim this city in the name of your dear father." The demon grinned wickedly. "Satan."

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Gotham City High School, 7:46 a.m. the next day

Dick Grayson (for those of y'all who don't know, this is Robin) trudged sleepily up the steps of his high school. _Ugh. I have to start going to bed earlier. Battling Dr. Light last night sure took a lot out of me_, he thought. Dick glanced at his watch. _And this is way too early to be at school. _

He was jerked out of his thoughts by someone yelling at him from behind. "Hey, Dick!!!! Helloooo!!! Earth to Dick Grayson!!!! Wake up, sleepyhead!!!"

Dick turned around to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl trying to catch up to him. _Oh, it's Maura. _He sighed tiredly. _I don't understand how she can be this hyper this early in the morning. _But truthfully Dick didn't really mind the extra energy. Maura was probably his best friend outside of the Titans. She bounded up to him. "Hi, Dick! How are you? You look tired. Are you still sick?" she asked eagerly.

"Sick? What do you- oh!!" he gave a little cough to try to sound convincing. "I mean...uh...yeah. I feel a little better." _You idiot! _he scolded himself. _You almost blew your cover!_. While Dick had been off fighting crime as Robin for the past few days, his classmates here had thought he was out with a cold- and **he** had forgotten about it.

Surprisingly, Maura bought his lame act. "Well, that's good! 'Cause you know we have a Trig test today, right?"

Dick groaned. "Oh, dammit. I **hate** Trigonometry."

Maura laughed. "Yeah, along with everyone else this side of the galaxy! C'mon. Let's go inside and study before the bell rings."

They walked into the hallway filled with bustling students and weaved their way over to the library. But they stopped short when they heard people yelling down the hall.

"Get up and fight me, you wimp!!"

"Look at the wittle baby, he's crying!"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!"

Maura's eyes widened with worry. "Oh, no." She immediately took off in the direction of the yelling, Dick not far behind her. Gotham High probably wasn't the gentlest school in the world. Bullying and fights were common there. Maura and Dick were some of the few kids that would actually stick up for the little guy.

They got to the fight only to find a huge crowd of kids gathered around it. Maura and Dick weaved their way through the group, trying to get to the center. _It's probably one of those senior bullies picking on a geeky freshman kid again, _Dick thought.

His assumptions were right. In the center of the crowd was a small freshman with glasses and messy red hair, doubled over on the ground and moaning in pain. A punk dressed in baggy black clothes was towering over him, laughing and kicking him hard in the stomach.

"Stop that, you jerk!!! Leave him alone!!!" Maura screamed at him. The bully looked up, revealing black hair and spooky red eyes. The unnatural color threw Dick off guard for a moment, but he quickly reasoned that they were just colored contacts.

"What did you say to me, little girl?" the goth threatened. "A princess like you looking for a fight? I don't think so."

"I said leave him alone. He's a person, too, just like you creeps. Now let him be and crawl back into the hole you came out of." Maura stood her ground, blue eyes flashing with anger.

The bully approached her. "Oh, really?" He gave Maura a good shove and sent her to the ground.

Dick stepped forward furiously. "You just made a **big** mistake, man," he said, fists up. He was in Robin mode now.

The senior wasted no time in charging at him. Dick stepped to the side and let him barrel into the wall of kids watching the fight. Immediately he was up again, red eyes blazing angrily. The bully threw a punch at his jaw, but Dick ducked down low and swung a kick at his legs, effortlessly sending him crashing to the ground.

By then, the fight had attracted the attention of the faculty. One of the teachers was fighting her way through the crowd of kids. The goth looked up to see the crowd dispersing and the teacher approaching. Getting caught was **not** on his to-do list. He got up, and before Dick could stop him, took off. The teacher arrived only to see Dick, Maura, and the freshman in the middle. She immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Dick Grayson!?!? You did this!? I never expected a student like you to stoop to this level!!!"

"But-"

"No buts, Mr. Grayson. Detention. After school at 3. Don't be late." And with that, she knelt down to the hurt freshman and whisked him away to the nurse's office.

Dick sighed and stood up. _Great. My first day back and already I've landed myself in detention. Hey- where'd Maura go off to?_

He looked around and saw her still kneeling on the floor, eyes wide and scared. Dick knelt down to his friend. "Maura? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him worriedly. "It's that guy. When he shoved me-... I don't know. He felt almost... demonic. It literally sent shivers down my spine. And his eyes were so creepy..."

"They're probably just colored contacts, Maura. Everyone's wearing them now." He smiled. "You worry too much."

She laughed as best she could. "Yeah. You're probably right."

"Do you know what his name is? I want to report him to somebody."

"I'm not sure... I think his name is Zach. I remember seeing him around before."

"He was probably trying to show off, make himself look macho." Dick's eyes narrowed. "The jerk."

"Yeah." Maura sighed and stood up. "C'mon. Let's go to class."

But as she walked down the hallways, Maura couldn't help thinking more about what happened. _This Zach guy... he's got a weird aura around him. It almost made me shudder just looking at him. And it was really low of him to bully that kid... I think he is the one I've been _searching for.

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

End Note: Yay the first chappie's done!!! :D I'm so happy!!!

I'm sorry I didn't really include the actual Teen Titans in this part... but I promise they'll make their appearances next chapter!

And I really hope you're enjoying my OCs... 'cause there's another one popping up next! For the next few chapters, the story will focus more on her and the Titans... but don't forget about Maura! She'll become a big part of the story later on...

Okay. **One** more thing. I started school a few weeks ago and the homework is KILLING me! I hardly have any time during the week to work on my fics. So, expect a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday. I know it's a long wait, but honestly, I'd much rather have an A in Chemistry than be popular here. :) So please don't be mad!


	2. Secundum

Hallooooooo, my peeps!! I'm baaa-aaack!!! :) Yay I actually have two reviews on this story, and both from some of my FAVORITE authors!!! Thanks, Peppermint Dream and Amethyst Eyes!!! You guys rock!! :)

Oh, and here's the Latin language popping up again! Geez I just can't get rid of it, can I??? :) The chappie titles will be Latin for "first", "second", "third", and so on. I know, REALLY creative, huh? Also, "caela" is Latin for heavens or skies. Ah I just love that name! So pretty!!!

But on a more serious note... RELIGION: Okay, I feel kinda silly putting this in, but I know religion can be a touchy subject these days and I just wanna be safe... Yes, obviously since Caela is an angel, God will be mentioned in the story. And I do know that since this is the WORLDWIDE web, lots of you might not believe in Him. And so I just wanted to say that in writing this story, I mean absolutely NO disrespect in any way to your beliefs. I'm Roman Catholic (if you've read my bio you know I go to Catholic school and everything), but I have no problem with other religions. So please don't think that I do and get mad at me!!! The last thing I want to do is make enemies!!!

Okie-dokie... well with that taken care of, on with the chapter!!! :)

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Gotham City High School, 3:16 p.m.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick... _

Dick Grayson sat in the detention room of his high school, fiddling impatiently with his pencil. Boredom was really starting to drive him crazy. The classroom was so lifeless and empty, even the detention teacher had fallen asleep, and was currently snoring away like a foghorn. Dick didn't really blame her.

He glanced at the clock for probably the sixteenth time this minute. Still 45 minutes of his sentence to go. _Tick, tick, tick..._ Every second felt like an hour.

Dick shifted in his chair and sighed. What he would give to be out fighting thugs and thieves with his friends. Dick was the only Titan who went to a normal high school. This was understandable, since the others were a bit too eccentric to blend in with a crowd of normal teens. Nevertheless, Dick often found himself jealous of the free time his friends had. They didn't have to suffer torture like this...

Dick's thoughts were interrupted by a ringtone-like noise coming from his backpack. He immediately recognized the tune and prayed it wouldn't wake up the detention teacher. As quietly as he could, he reached into his bag and pulled out a sort of walkie-talkie marked with a yellow "T." His Teen Titans communicator. He flipped the top up, revealing a small video screen which currently displayed Beast Boy's face on it.

"Uh... BB... this isn't really a good time..." Dick whispered worriedly, his eyes locked on the detention teacher. She shifted slightly in her seat, but thankfully remained fast asleep.

"_Robin! Where the heck are you!? We need you!_" Beast Boy yelled. He was obviously in distress. There appeared to be some sort of battle taking place behind him...

Dick's worry switched from concern for his secret identity to concern for his friends. "Why? What's going on? Is everybody alright?"

"_No, man! We're getting creamed here! There's some new supervillain dude who's kicking our butts!!! Badly!!! C'mon, Rob! We need your help!!!_"

"But... Beast Boy, I'm kinda stuck here..."

"_Do whatever you can! Just get your butt over here!!! This is an emergen- AAARRGH!!"_ Beast Boy was interrupted by a beam of solid red light blasting into him. The connection immediately terminated.

"Beast Boy??? Beast Boy, can you hear me???" Robin called worriedly. A sudden loud snort from the sleeping teacher quieted him. He needed to get over there... Beast Boy and the others really looked like they were in trouble... but how was he supposed to pull it off without waking up the teacher and not getting noticed?

Robin was debating whether to escape using the door and risk running into hall monitors, or climb out the window and risk waking up the teacher, when he heard a small tapping noise coming from outside. He looked up and saw Maura outside the window, waving at him. He quietly got up and walked over. "What?" he mouthed.

"I wanted to come bust ya out of here!" Maura said. Her voice was muffled slightly by the glass.

"But..." Dick glanced worriedly back at the teacher. "I can't..." he mouthed, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on, Dick! You and I both know you don't belong in there. Just open the window and I'll help you climb out. It'll be fine! You won't wake up Sleeping Beauty over there." she said, eyes flicking over to Dick's snoring captor.

Dick hesitated for a moment before answering. Time was starting to run out. If he was going to help the other Titans, he needed to make a move, not wait out his unfair detention sentence. "Okay," he mouthed to Maura and began slowly opening the window, eyes on the teacher the whole time...

"Okay," Maura whispered, the window fully opened now. "Gimme your hand." She grabbed a hold of him and awkwardly half lifted-half dragged him out of the window. When Dick's feet hit the ground they both made a break for it.

Dick and Maura stopped running when the detention room window was out of sight. They both leaned over, catching their breath. Maura started giggling. "Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!!! That teacher is gonna wake up and have no idea what happened!" Her giggles turned into full-out laughs. But Dick was too worried about the Titans to join in.

"Listen, Maura... I'd love to talk, but... I gotta go..." he said, obviously distracted.

"Huh? Oh. Okay." She smiled. "Yeah, I have to go too... well, I'll see ya later!" she said, and took off.

_Good, _Dick thought to himself. He ran off, looking for a place to change into his Robin costume. He grinned. _Showtime. _

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Downtown Jump City, 3:27 p.m.

Beast Boy wiped the blood from his lip and growled. This guy was really starting to get on his nerves. No matter what they did, he just wouldn't go down! Most of the baddies the Titans had fought in the past, except for Terra and Slade, were annoying lunatics that he and his friends could easily destroy. But this guy was way different. BB wrinkled his nose in disgust. The villain's scent was dripping with sheer evil. Sometimes Beast Boy would smell something like this coming from Raven, but only when she was really ticked off. It was a demonic sort of smell- now so bad that it threatened to make Beast Boy gag.

The villain, Xathaiel, stood haughtily in the middle of the road, grinning evilly. "HA! You puny adolescents think you can defeat me!?"

Cyborg stood a few feet behind him, planning to use the element of surprise to his advantage. His hand morphed into a blue cannon. "Uh... dude? Have ya noticed that you're an 'adolescent' too?"

Xathaiel whirled around, only to be greeted by an angry Cyborg charging at him, cannon aimed and ready. Just as Cy fired, the devil-boy held up his hands and a red force field appeared between him and the robot. Cyborg's blast bounced off the barrier and back at him, hitting him with tremendous force and sending him flying.

Xathaiel smirked. This was WAY too easy. But his victory was cut short when green starbolts blasted through the field and hit him, knocking him over. The demon got up off of the ground and saw Starfire hovering above him. Her eyes and hands were glowing her trademark green- a sign that she was **really** ticked.

"You are a bad, bad, BAD man!!!" she yelled. Starbolts flew at Xathaiel with every "bad" she said. "You have hurt my friends!!!! And I will make sure you will not win!!!!" she declared, and unleashed her full fury on him. Suddenly Xathaiel was hit with all of Star's power- starbolts and eyebeams and everything she had, she threw at him.

Beast Boy quietly observed Starfire's attack, smiling to himself. _This Xathaiel guy is toast,_ he thought. But out of nowhere came a sudden flash of red light. BB looked up again to see Star sprawled out on the ground. "NO! Dammit!!" he yelled. BB immediately transformed into a green rhino and charged at the demon. Xathaiel looked over at the incoming beast, not impressed. He erected his red force field again, and sent Beast Boy flying backwards. He hit a building and laid there on the ground, unmoving.

Xathaiel smirked. "Well. Looks like victory is mine."

"Don't be so sure..."

The demon-boy turned around and saw a shadow in the form of a raven come up through the ground inside the force field. The shadow dispersed and a demonic-looking girl with a dark blue cape stood before him. She began to chant her usual "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!" when Xathaiel grabbed a hold of her by the jaw.

"You." Xathaiel frowned at Raven curiously. "I sense something strange from you. You're a demon, are you not? Why are you wasting your time helping these children?"

"I'm only half-demon, you slimeball," Raven spat. "And these 'children' are my friends. Now let me GO!!"

"Hmmm... a little fiesty, aren't we? Well, I like that in a woman. Perhaps I shall keep you for my personal entertainment......AARGH!!!" Xathaiel was interrupted when a red batarang hit his wrist. It caused him to release Raven.

"Why don't you keep your filthy hands to yourself?"

Xathaiel looked up, cradling his hurt hand, and saw Robin standing a few feet away. Raven teleported over to him.

"You okay?" Robin asked, not taking his eyes off Xathaiel.

"Yeah," Raven said shakily. "Thanks."

Xathaiel frowned thoughfully at Robin. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so," said Robin. "But I have a hunch that you're about to get to know my fist!" And with that, he charged angrily at the demon-boy.

Xathaiel huffed. "Ha! You are nothing but a mortal! What could you possibly do to me!?"

Robin didn't slow down. "Ha. You'd be surprised."

"Oh, really?" Xathaiel effortlessly sent a beam of red light at Robin. The boy wonder fell to the ground. "AARGH!" Robin yelled. _This guy is tough... all of a sudden I'm not so sure we'll be able to take him down alone..._

"LUMINOSA CAERULEA LUX!!!!" (English: bright blue light)

Suddenly a brilliant flash of blue light illuminated the entire area. Robin and the other Titans looked up to see a girl about their age, who could only be described as an angel. She hovered about ten feet from the ground, her crystal-white wings beating rhythmically. Her hair and long, flowing gown were also pure white. In fact, the only hint of color on her came from her hollow, pupil-less blue eyes, which were currently boring into Xathaiel like drills. The final clue to her divine nature came from the black cross that hung loosely around her neck.

"Xathaiel." Her voice chimed out over the city, making her somewhat intimidating. "Your reign of terror ends here!"

"Ha! So God has sent one of his angels to stop me, hm? Well we'll see about that! The Son of Satan won't go down so easily!" And with that, Xathaiel disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Coward," the angel remarked. She flew down to Robin. "Are you alright, Robin?"

"H-how do you know my name? And who are you?" Robin stammered.

"I have been watching you from above, Robin. Everyone up there knows your name." The angel pulled him up off of the ground. "You are doing good things down here, Robin."

Robin peered at her curiously. There was something strange about this angel. Robin felt like he had seen her before, but he just couldn't place her. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

The angel smiled. "I do not believe so, Robin. My name is Caela. I have been sent here by the Lord to help you defeat Xathaiel." Her voice hardened. "Because he **must** be stopped."

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

OMG I just love Caela!! I'm so proud of myself for creating her!!! :D

Anyway, please review again!!! I write for you guys!!! I wanna know what you think!!

The next chapter's coming next weekend, as always!!! I'll see you there!!!

-clouded leopard :)


	3. Tertium

Guys, I am SOOO sorry it took me so long to update!!! I feel so bad! But I couldn't because I had a ridiculous amount of homework last weekend, grrr my teachers are so mean!! (Though it wasn't entirely their fault... (cough cough) a certain World History project that I neglected to do until the last minute... (cough cough)...) AHEM so anywaaay... Here's the next chapter!!! :)

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Teen Titans Tower, 4:18 p.m.

"You're kidding, right? You're not **really** an angel." Beast Boy said, circling around Caela like a hawk. He tugged suspiciously at her huge white wings, for some reason expecting them to be false.

"Beast Boy, I assure you my wings are real. Please, sit down and calm yourself," Caela said, feathers ruffled in frustration.

After the battle with Xathaiel, the Titans had regrouped and returned to the Tower with Caela to hear out her story. But some of the Titans were obviously not buying Caela's explanation.

"C'mon, BB. Leave her alone," Robin said to Beast Boy. "We have to take this seriously." The Titans' leader turned to the angel. "So let me get this straight. Xathaiel is trying to take over Jump City, so he can use it as a sort of 'home base' to eventually control the world?"

"Yes," Caela replied. "Xathaiel is the son of Lucifer himself. His father is sending him to do the dirty work, so that Earth will soon be claimed in the name of Satan. If Xathaiel succeeds, it will be as if Hell truly is on Earth."

Robin felt goosebumps crawling down his neck. But it wasn't from what Caela was saying. They came from the angel herself. When Caela looked at you with those hollow blue eyes, it felt like she was staring down into your soul. Something about this angel just nagged at Robin. There was something different about her... something that felt so familiar to him. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Robin's thoughts were inturrupted by Cyborg's voice. "I don't get it. What would Satan have to gain by conquering Earth?"

Caela focused those empty blue eyes on the robot. "Everything. Millions of years ago, Lucifer was an angel, too. He was brilliant, and handsome, and kind. Everyone loved him. But all of his glory and praise went to his head. Lucifer made the fatal mistake of thinking that he was equal to God himself. Lucifer and St. Michael ended up waging a terrible war against each other. Heaven was torn apart. Our side, God's side, ended up winning, and God banished Lucifer and his followers to the depths of Hell. Lucifer has never forgiven God for this. By gaining control of Earth, he would, in a sense, 'get back' at God."

Starfire looked at the others quizzically. "I do not understand, friends. What is this 'God' that we are speaking of? Perhaps Glorthosh, the god of Babooglor, or Soobernorkthul, the god of Salobroth, or-"

"Whoa, hang on there Star!" Robin said, trying to prevent her from going on into a list of unpronounceable Tameranian gods' names. "This is a different god. He's not a Tameranian god, he's..." Robin thought for a moment. "Our God. On earth, most people only believe in one god."

"Oh," Starfire said. It was obvious that she didn't understand, but Robin didn't really feel like going into college-level theology with her right now.

"Okay, so we know what Xathaiel and Satan are planning," Raven said from her seat on one of the couches. "But where do we come in?"

"Ah," the angel said and smiled. "I didn't get to that, did I? The Lord wants you all to help me defeat Xathaiel."

"Us!? You want us!?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Did you not see how badly he beat us today? He practically pounded our sorry tails into the ground! What makes you think we can defeat him???"

"Yeah, Caela," Cyborg agreed. "No offense to God's decision or anything, but don't you think the Justice League would be a better choice?"

"Yes!" Starfire spoke up. "Perhaps we should call the League of Justice! Surely the Green-Colored Light Maker or the Flying Rodent Man or the Woman of Wonder could defeat such a powerful enemy!" (hehehe... that's Green Lantern, Batman, and Wonder Woman)

"No," Robin said bluntly. "The last thing I want is Batman on my case. We are **not** calling in the Justice League."

"Well, that's good," Caela said, smiling brightly at Robin. "God didn't want me to go to the League. They, also, do good things here on Earth, but the Lord thought it would be best for you all to fight Xathaiel. I do not know why, for sure, and I am no one to question God's ways. But I believe it is because you and Xathaiel are the same ages. Perhaps you all could bring Xathaiel over to the good side. But it is just a theory."

"Fine," Raven said. "But we obviously can't defeat Xathaiel by fighting the way we did last time. Is there any chance he has a weakness?"

"Xathaiel's weakness is the same as his father's. Love."

"Love? LOVE!?!?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How are we supposed to defeat him that way? What, do you want Raven and me to start making out in front of him or something?"

Raven turned bright red and glared at the green teenager. A pillow surrounded by a black aura promptly smacked Beast Boy.

"OW! Hey, I was just teasing!" the shapeshifter whined, rubbing the lump on his head

"I dunno, guys," Robin said. "Listen, Caela, we'll think about it, okay? In the meantime, do you need a place to stay for the night?" he asked the angel.

Caela paused for a moment. She seemed very deep in thought, as if she were focusing on something. Her stare seemed, if possible, even more hollow and focused. Robin was about to ask her what was wrong when she blinked, and went back to normal. "I might be able to sleep over, yes. May I use your phone, first?"

Robin was taken aback by this question. What, did she need to call home and check in with her parents or something? But he knew it was none of his business, and said yes.

The Titans showed Caela the phone, which was tucked away into a separate room. Caela shooed them out politely, but before she picked up the phone, muttered, "Non audite." (English: Do not hear) The walls immediately became soundproof. _Good,_ Caela thought. _Now the others can't hear me. _And with that, she picked up the phone.

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Teen Titans Tower, 10:46 p.m.

Robin laid in his bed at the Tower, staring up at the ceiling. He just couldn't stop thinking about Caela. She was like a mosquito, just nagging, nagging, nagging at him! What was it about her? Robin just **knew** that he had known Caela from somewhere. He remembered when he met Caela, just a few hours ago.

"_Do I know you from somewhere?" Robin asked. _

_The angel smiled. "I do not believe so, Robin. My name is Caela. I have been sent here by the Lord to help you defeat Xathaiel."_

If Robin was so sure he knew Caela, then why didn't she know him? Was his mind just playing tricks on him? Robin sighed. _It's probably just your imagination,_ he thought. _You fool. Caela is an angel. There's no way she could know you. _

"Robin?"

"Yaah!" Robin yelped and fell out of his bed with a crash. Caela walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I did not mean to startle you," she said.

Robin sat up painfully and rubbed his backside, wincing. "What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked. _She'd better have a good excuse, _he thought. _That hurt!_

"Robin, I can sense your anxiety. You feel that you know me, but cannot place me?" she asked.

Robin stopped and looked up at her. Caela offered her hand to him and helped him up- just as she did when they first met. They both sat down on the bed together.

"I just... I dunno. You look so familiar to me, but no matter what I do, I can't place you," Robin said, frowning thoughtfully at Caela. "You know what I mean?"

Caela nodded. "Yes, Robin. I do. And I unders-" Caela stopped unexpectedly in the middle of her sentence. She stared blankly at nothing, much like she did when Robin asked her earlier if she wanted to stay with the Titans. Then, five seconds later, she blinked and was fine again.

Robin peered at her with a weird look on his face. What was up with that random staring thing?

Caela's expression broke him out of his thoughts. She frowned thoughtfully at him, like she was also trying to place him. "Actually, Robin... now that I think about it... you do look a little familiar to me."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. So he wasn't going crazy.

Caela extended her hands out to Robin's face. "Would you mind if I took off your mask?"

Robin yelped and pushed her hand away. "NO!"

Caela immediately withdrew her hand. She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap... I just never take off my mask with people I don't know. Never. The only people who know my secret identity are the other Titans. Sorry." He smiled apologetically. "It's nothing personal."

Caela smiled, too. "It's alright, Robin. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try to force you to reveal your secret identity. It's just... you seem familiar to me, too, now. Who knows? Maybe we knew each other in a past life."

"Yeah. Maybe," Robin said. That answer wasn't really good enough for him, but he figured it was the best he would get... for now.

_WEEOOO WEEOOO WEEOOO WEEOOO!!!_ (Okay, how the heck else do you do an alarm thingy???)

The moment was spoiled by a shrieking alarm going off downstairs. Caela and Robin ran down to the main room. When they arrived, the other Titans had already gathered there, all sleepily looking up at the giant TV screen. It displayed a map of the city, with a little flashing icon on Wendell Boulevard, one of the main streets in Jump City. Apparently Xathaiel was up to no good.

"Titans! Get changed and meet down here in five. We've got trouble!" Robin yelled. The Titans ran to their rooms to change out of their pajamas, and five minutes later, they went out with Caela to investigate.

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Yes I'm finally done with the chappie! :) Again, I'm really sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. Please forgive me!!!

Next chapter is PROBABLY coming next weekend. ('Probably' being the main word there... haha now I know not to make promises I can't keep!)

Until next chapter,

clouded leopard :)


	4. Quartum

Hola, reviewer dudes and dudettes!!! :( I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Again! Arrgh I've had so much homework lately!!! Please forgive me!!

Well, I won't distract you with meaningless author notes. Here's the chapter!

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

The Night Skies of Jump City, 11:02 p.m.

Xathaiel looked out over the sleeping city and grinned wickedly. Soon, everything in his field of vision, all of the people and buildings and technology of Jump City would belong to his father- which ultimately meant it would be his. It was only a matter of time now... judging from the Teen Titans' performance in their earlier battle, victory would be his, no question about it. It was the angel, Caela, that worried him. It was obvious that she would be more of a threat to his cause. But now, Xathaiel had help- three powerful teens as dedicated to evil-doing as he was.

"Hey, bat-boy! Are we gonna go, or are you gonna waste all night looking at the stars?" the super genius Gizmo yelled at him. He, Xathaiel, Jinx, and Mammoth were all hovering above the city- Gizmo with his jet-pack, and Jinx and Mammoth being carried telekinetically by Xathaiel's power.

Gizmo's outburst was greeted by a swipe of the demon's claws. "Insolent fool! Do not question me! And you will refer to me as 'Master,' not 'Bat-Boy.'" Xathaiel frowned and looked back out over the city. His red eyes then spotted what they had been searching for. "There," he said, pointing over towards the power plant. "That is our first target." No one dared to speak out against him. The scratch marks on Gizmo's face were a painful reminder of Xathaiel's cruel and impatient nature.

The four landed outside the power plant, and approached the large complex on foot. "This is Lesson 1, my minions, about how you conquer a city- take out their communications, transportation, and power first. Without electricity in Jump City, it will be much more open to our invasion." The devil-boy looked around. This late at night, there were few, if any guards around the complex. It would be easy to shut down power to the city. But Xathaiel didn't notice the Titans and Caela slowly approaching them.

Xathaiel opened his huge bat-like wings and with one powerful flap, glided over the power plant's gate. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth followed suit. They walked towards the main building of the complex when they heard a voice behind them.

"Going somewhere?" Robin asked.

The four spun around. Gizmo crossed his arms haughtily. "Ha! Is that the best one-liner you or any of your snot-nosed friends could come up with?"

"Caeruleum telum!!!" (English: Blue beam of light)

Gizmo frowned quizzically. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean- YAAH!" The boy yelped as a beam of solid blue light shot out from Caela's extended hands and threw him against the wall of the building.

"It's on now!" Jinx exclaimed, hands up and glowing with her pink aura. She shot a wave of her magic out at the Titans, and the fight commenced. Xathaiel and Caela both shot up into the sky, sending beams of red and blue light out at each other. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy took on Mammoth, and Raven and Starfire began attacking Jinx.

"Mammoth will squash you!!!" Mammoth cried. He pounded his fist into the ground and sent a huge shock wave towards Beast Boy. BB evaded the attack by transforming into a hawk and flying up above the ground. The green bird then swooped down and began clawing at Mammoth's face.

"Stop! Stop it, you stupid bird!" the huge, hairy teen yelled, swatting at Beast Boy. Mammoth's huge hand then collided with BB, and the impact sent the shape-shifter plowing into the ground.

Robin whipped out his bo staff and charged at Mammoth. "Heee-YAH!" the boy wonder yelled as he swung his weapon out at his enemy. Mammoth responded by simply grabbing a hold of Robin's cape. This caught the black-haired teen off guard. "Wha- HEY!" Robin yelled, kicking in vain at his attacker. Mammoth didn't respond to his outburst. He effortlessly swung the boy wonder around by his cape, and then let him fly. But Robin's highly trained reflexes enabled him to right himself in mid-air and land on his feet.

"Hey, Robin!" Cyborg yelled. He grinned as his hand morphed into a blue cannon. "I got the sonic, if you got the boom."

Robin smiled in response, and took an explosive batarang out of his utility belt. "Let's go," he said.

The two friends charged at Mammoth, who looked at them haughtily. "No one defeats the Mammoth!" he cried, flexing his giant muscles.

Robin smiled. "Heh. Wanna bet?" The boy wonder then sent his batarang flying towards Mammoth. Just before the weapon hit the hairy teen, Cyborg fired his cannon at it, and Mammoth was suddenly engulfed in a bright blue explosion. "YAAAAH!" he screamed. When the smoke cleared, Mammoth laid there on the ground, obviously down for the count.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Raven had their hands full with Jinx. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!!" Raven cried. A nearby oak tree was engulfed in a black aura, ripped out of the ground, and rocketed towards Jinx. The pink-haired teen extended her hands, and sent her power towards the huge missle. The oak promptly exploded into thousands of splinters.

Jinx turned to Raven and Starfire, hands glowing with her power and poised for attack. "You girlies might as well give up now, 'cause there's no way you're gonna defeat Xathaiel. He's WAY more powerful than any of you all."

"Why are you working with him, anyway?" Raven asked, equally ready for battle. "I thought you all were better than that."

Jinx laughed. "Are you kidding? In exchange for our help, we get a seat of power in the new world ruled by Satan. We'll be waited on hand and foot! There's no way we'll pass that up."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "How do you know Xathaiel will keep his promise? You all are just a bunch of minions to him, puppets that he'll use to do his dirty work. If Satan wins, he'll just throw you back onto the street. 'Cause that's all you are to him." She smiled wickedly. "Puppets."

A furious scowl came over Jinx's face. "You'd better take that back!" she yelled. She sent her powers flying towards some nearby power lines, which came alive and reached out to Starfire.

Star yelped and flew away from the lines, successfully avoiding a deadly shock of electricity. Flying backwards away from the ground, she threw starbolts at the power lines, and the conflicting energies caused them to explode. Starfire smiled. "Ha!" she exclaimed, and swooped downward towards Jinx. The witch was soon showered with more starbolts- but with speed nurtured by her training at Hive, she evaded them all.

Raven growled, hovering up above the battle. _I've had enough of this,_ she thought. She focused her powers on more of the power lines surrounding the plant, and- "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!"- they came alive and wrapped around Jinx, disabling her.

"HEY!" Jinx cried. "Untie me!!!" Raven and Starfire paid no heed. They had to go help the others.

In the meantime, Caela was waging her own battle with Xathaiel, the most powerful of them all. Both of them were flying high above the power plant, casting various spells at each other. Their power levels of both the angel and the devil seemed to match each other.

"You will not win, Xathaiel. All of heaven's forces will stand in your way. There is no way you can defeat us," Caela said as she shot a blue light beam at him.

Xathaiel shifted his wings and swerved to avoid the attack. "And where are heaven's forces, angel?" He looked around skeptically. "I see no armies of winged soldiers ready to attack." Xathaiel smiled wickedly. "Only the puny Teen Titans."

"They are not puny!" Caela yelled. "Look down, Xathaiel. They have already defeated your minions. I say again, you will not win!"

Xathaiel darted over and grabbed a hold of Caela's arm. "Won't I?" he whispered in her ear. The devil-boy then tucked his huge wings back and fell into a swoop towards the power lines, Caela in tow. Xathaiel shoved the angel into the lines. Caela screamed as volts of white hot electricity flowed through her body. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"CAELA!!" Robin screamed. He and the other Titans had been watching the battle from the ground, and saw what had happened. They ran to Caela, and helped the weak angel stand up. Xathaiel hovered a few feet above them.

"I will defeat you all. A new age is beginning, Teen Titans. You had better switch to the right side now, before it is too late," the demon-boy said.

"We already are on the right side!" Robin yelled. "Good will always triumph over evil!"

Xathaiel raised an eyebrow. "Will it? What about your parents, Robin? Did good triumph over evil then?"

Robin looked down. _Damn him. Damn him for bringing that up, _he thought. Before Dick had donned a mask and a cape, he worked in the circus business with his parents. One day, when the three were doing their trapeze routine, someone cut the ropes. His parents fell to their deaths. Many years had passed since that fateful day, but the pain was still strong in Robin's heart.

Xathaiel didn't stop there. "And what about you, Starfire? Your parents were forced to give you up as a sacrifice to their enemies so that Tameran would not be destroyed. Did good triumph then?"

Tears shined in Starfire's green eyes. She had tried to understand when her parents, the king and queen, gave her, their only daughter, over, but it was so hard. Why did it have to be that way?

Xathaiel looked over to Cyborg. "And you. Robot. The chemical accident your father caused killed your mother and injured you. He was forced to fuse what was left of your body with cybernetic parts. It ruined the life you once knew. And your father wasn't hurt at all. Yes, he caused the accident, but did he pay for it? No!" Cyborg looked down, too. He had hated his father for all those years because of what had happened. Before the accident, sports had been his life. But once he was given robotic limbs, all the coaches claimed they gave him an unfair advantage. Cyborg had lost almost all he had ever cared for. (Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know, in the cartoon series, nothing like that happened, for Cyborg, Starfire, or Robin. I'm using all the character's histories from the comic books. Bear with me, 'kay?)

Xathaiel looked down at all the Titans. "All of you have such traumatic pasts. Why should you fight for God, when he allows these things to happen? Is that fair? You have fought for good all your lives. God doesn't deserve such devotion. Join me, Titans, and your efforts will be rewarded." His red eyes flicked over to Caela. "Why should you trust this angel? Do you think that she will fulfill your deepest desires? I doubt it. Fight with me, and everything you have ever wanted will be yours."

"No, Titans!" Caela cried. "You must not listen to him! He is trying to trick you! Do not lose faith in our cause! If you do, even a little bit, he will bring you over to the dark side! Please! These promises he makes are empty! I beg you, do not listen!"

Caela gasped when she did not get a response. _If they lose faith in God, Xathaiel will gain control of them!_, she thought. _They must not bow down to him! _She paused. _They mustn't... but will they???_

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Dun dun duuuuun!!! Oooooo how creepy is that!?

If anybody else has any other ideas or suggestions for me, please lemme know! Should the Titans fall into Xathaiel's trap??? Will Caela be able to prevent it??? Please tell me what you think!

Okie dokie... well I need to stop talking and sign off!!!! Okay well yeah see ya! :)

Until next chapter,

clouded leopard :)


	5. Quintum

Oh. My. God.

It's been a whole MONTH since I last updated!!?? OMG OMG OMG I am sooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!! Gosh, I've been bouncing all over the place lately... ah PSATs, Chem tests, Trig tests, I've got a MAJOR World History test this week, I am SO going to fail... (and the sad part is that it's on Ancient Greece and Rome, and I'm in Latin so I should know all about that!!)... AND I have a huge violin concert in a few days, and I still stink at my part (GAH sooo many sixteenth notes, they just all blur in front of my eyes...)...

So yeah obviously I've been a little stressed lately... and if my schedule keeps up this pace, it might actually be another month till I update again... ugh I'm sooo sorry!!!! Ah and I've missed writing for fun, too, so right now I'm just goin' to sit back, forget about my schedule, and write the chapter.

Okay well I guess that's it... hmm I wonder where Amethyst Eyes and Peppermint Dream have gone off to... ah, but that's okay! Hehe I've been away for an entire month, so I shouldn't complain! :) Well here's the chapter!

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

The Jump City Power Plant, 11:34 p.m.

"_And now, introducing our very own trapeze family, the awesome, amazing, FLYING GRAYSONS!!!"_

_Dick climbed up to his perch on the trapeze platform. He grinned as hundreds of people below him clapped and cheered for him and his parents, who were in their positions on the opposite side of the circus tent. He gripped his trapeze and took a deep breath. The rich smells of popcorn and cotton candy filled his nose as he stepped forward to the edge of the platform. It was showtime. _

_When the music cued him on, Dick pushed himself off of the safety of the platform and swung through the air. The adrenaline rush was so exhilarating. As he got close to his parents, who were gliding towards him on a larger trapeze, he took a deep breath, and daringly let go of the bar. He did a double front-flip in midair, and grabbed a hold of his mother's outstretched hands. Dick smiled again as the crowd broke into applause. _

_The three of them glided lazily over to the opposite platform, and Dick jumped onto it. His parents swung back into the center to do their own routine. He would come back on later. _

_Dick watched his mother and father swing back and forth, doing all kinds of flips in the air. His eyes floated down to the crowd. Everyone, young and old, were staring up in awe at the two adult Graysons. Dick grinned from ear to ear. He was so proud of his talented parents. _

_Dick lazily scanned the crowd. It was about time for him to go back on. He grabbed a hold of his trapeze, and was about to leap off the platform again when a man down on the ground caught his eye. Dick frowned. Why was he wearing a black mask like that? _I don't recognize him from the circus,_ Dick thought. The man fumbled around in his coat pocket for something. One of Dick's greatest fears was realized when the man pulled out a pocketknife and began to hack at his parent's ropes. Dick's heart skipped a beat. "NOOO!! MOM! DAD! LOOK OUT!" the young boy screamed. But it was too late. Dick's parents fell, with a sickening thud, to the ground. _

Robin opened his eyes and shook his head. That one scene kept playing over and over in his head. Why couldn't he have saved them??? It would have been so easy for him to just swing over and rescue them. He would still have a Mom and Dad! He could have had a normal life! He wouldn't have to juggle school and the mask! Robin felt tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Why did it have to be this way??? Xathaiel had said that joining the dark side could give Robin everything he had ever wanted. The only thing Robin wanted was his parents back. Could the devil-boy give that to him? If so, maybe he should join...

_NO! _said a voice in Robin's head. _What about all that you've fought for over the years? What about all the innocent people you've saved? Was that all for nothing? Are you going to abandon everything for this? NO! What about your friends? What about Caela? Are you going to abandon her?_

Robin looked over towards the angel. Her wings were slightly open, ready for battle, and her white hair cascaded over her shoulders. A small unruly wisp of it fell over her ice-blue eyes. She was glaring at Xathaiel with a horrified look on her face. Obviously she was deathly afraid that the devil-boy had gained control of Robin and his friends.

No matter how much Robin wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to give up on Caela. Already she meant so much to him. There was such a strong connection between them. It felt unbreakable.

Robin shakily walked over to the angel. She turned and looked at him, a glimmer of relief on her face. "No, Xathaiel. Your cheap tricks won't fool us," Robin declared. "We will never come to your side."

Only Raven looked up at Robin. She, also, walked over to him. "What you're doing won't work on me, Xathaiel!" she said defiantly. "I'm half demon. You can't control me with your mind." Her indigo eyes locked onto him.

Xathaiel glared back at them, a small smile creeping up at the corner of his lips. "Oh, really? What do you have to say about that, my Titans?" he said, looking over to Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire.

What happened next shook Robin to his bones. The other three Titans looked up at him with blood red eyes and snarled. Xathaiel laughed haughtily. "It seems your 'friends' just couldn't resist me!" He extended his hand to the three he had converted. "Go, my Titans, and ATTACK!"

In a split second Robin found himself trying to do hand-to-hand combat with Beast Boy in the form of a rhino. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see blue and green beams, Cyborg and Starfire's attacks, assaulting Raven. The goth summoned a black shield around her, obviously as bewildered as Robin was. How could Xathaiel control their friends so easily?

"Robin! Raven!"

Robin looked up and saw Caela, flying high above the battle, calling them. "We must retreat! Xathaiel is calling his army!" The boy wonder glanced over and saw Xathaiel muttering a summoning spell. The air around him began to glow red.

Raven formed a black platform for Robin to step onto. "Come on, Robin!" she called.

"But what about the others?" Robin yelled. He jumped to dodge an attack from Beast Boy.

"We'll come back for them later! We have to go!" Raven's usually monotone voice had a touch of fear. Robin knew they were in trouble now. He paused for a moment, glancing over at his friends, and jumped onto the platform. As the three flew off, Robin stared down at Xathaiel. He was summoning villains from all over the world to help with his cause. Robin was able to pick out some of their enemies from the crowd, including Slade, and Terra. Her normally deep blue eyes were also glowing red.

_We'll help you, guys,_ Robin thought to his friends. _We'll bring you back from the evil side. I promise..._

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

The Jump City Rooftops, 12:02 a.m.

"I just don't understand it." Robin paced back and forth. "How could this happen? How could Xathaiel control them so easily?" he asked no one in particular. Tensions were high. Caela, Robin, and Raven were camping out on a rooftop, trying to come up with a plan, but they weren't having much success.

Raven walked over to him. "Robin, calm down," she said, and sat him down next to her and Caela. "We have to come up with a plan. You worrying and pacing won't help anything." She stared at him emotionlessly, but Robin knew that deep down she was just as worried as he was.

"Satan is relatively famous for being able to persuade people to do his bidding," Caela tried to reassure him. "Remember the story of Adam and Eve? After all the miracles that they had witnessed, and all the faith they had in God, the serpent was still able to get them to eat the forbidden fruit. Xathaiel was able to turn your friends over to his side by using the same techniques." She sighed. "I don't know why I didn't warn you all about it sooner. I could have prevented all this."

Robin sighed as well. "It's not your fault, Caela. I'm sorry I'm getting so worked up about this. I'm just upset because they're my best friends. I thought we all had a relationship that could withstand anything." Raven nodded in silent agreement, but kept her eyes down.

"I understand," Caela said softly. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to get your friends back. Even if I need to call on St. Michael himself, I will not hesitate to."

The three sat on the rooftop for a few minutes, all preoccupied with their thoughts. Raven finally broke the silence. "Well what are we waiting for? We need a plan..."

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Ah yay I'm done! :) Hmmm... is it just me, or is this chappie shorter than the others? (uses Word Count) Yep it is shorter, only 1,805 words this time. Subtract my author notes and you have probably about 1,650 words. Usually I do about 2,000 word chappies... eh, but you guys'll survive, right? :)

Again, I CANNOT stress this enough... PLEASE SUGGEST STUFF!!!! I could really use the help! I've got the next two chapters planned out, but after that, it'll be time to end the story. Sorry, but I have truly gotten all the ideas squeezed out of me. If you want more chapters, GIVE ME IDEAS!!! Oh, and I wouldn't mind more reviews on my other TT story, 'Normal.' That is, if you haven't read it already and want to. It'd be nice, if ya know what I mean... Well anywhos, I'll see ya next chapter, and hopefully sooner than in a month!!! LOL!

-clouded leopard :)


	6. Sextum

Hey guys! I'm back! Whoo thank GOD for winter break, otherwise I wouldn't be updating right now! YAY! I hope you guys all had great holidays:)

Well, you've probably noticed by now, but I'm not doing the 'Responses to New Reviews' thing anymore. To make a long story short, one of my other friends on this site got in trouble for responding to her reviewers, so to stay on the good side of fanfiction, I figured that I had better limit my communication with you guys or whatever. But I really enjoy talking with you all! So if you want to contact me or anything, please use email instead! My address is on my author profile. :)

Well, here's the next chapter!

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

The Suburbs of Jump City, 12:47 a.m.

_Woof! Woof woof!_

Carl Smith inched open an eyelid at the unpleasant sound of his border collie, Belle, barking in the middle of the night. He rolled over in bed and groaned, trying to savor a measly few more minutes of sleep. The dog's complaints began to grow louder. _Woof! WOOF WOOF!_

The man's eyes flew open in irritation and he forced himself to sit up. Grumbling, he hung his feet over the edge of the bed and shoved on some slippers. "Grr… damn dog… always has to go out in the middle of the night…" Carl muttered as he trudged over to the back door, where Belle was dancing and yapping her head off.

Half asleep, he followed his dog out onto the deck and hooked her up to her leash. But the barking wouldn't stop. Carl whirled around to yell at the collie when he looked up at the sky in horror. "Wh- Wha-… What the HELL?"

The normally peaceful night sky above Jump City shone a deep shade of blood red. As Carl squinted upwards, he could see thousands upon thousands of villains and demons all flying towards the sleeping city. He screamed and dashed back into the shelter of his home.

Carl wasn't seeing things. Xathaiel had summoned hundreds of minions from the depths of Hell, and tonight, they were to begin the take-over. Upon entering the city, the demon-boy began to shout out orders to his followers.

"Terra! Destroy the water and sewage mains underground. Cyborg! Interrupt all electronic communications coming into and leaving the city. Starfire! Begin to destroy the government buildings. And the rest of you!" Xathaiel paused for a moment, then grinned. "Turn this place into Hell."

Floating safely above the ensuing chaos, Caela, Robin, and Raven stared down in horror at their beloved city. From this height, Jump City looked like it was being overrun by millions of tiny black soldier ants- as if it were a mere Sunday picnic in the park. Thunder rolled dramatically around the three teens, and bright lightning illuminated the demon-ravaged city.

"And so it begins." Caela extended her hand up towards the now blood red heavens, and shouted, "SANCTUS CAERULEUS GLADIUS!" (English: holy blue sword) From her fingertips flashed her trademark electric blue light, and in her hands, it stretched to form a glowing longsword. Caela tucked her white wings back and plummeted towards Jump City in a graceful and majestic swoop, followed by Robin and Raven.

Upon entering the city, the three swerved off in different directions- as the Titans were to try to hold off the multitude of demons, and Caela was to find some way to get Xathaiel to release their friends.

Caela held her wings open as she glided on wind currents through the city's streets, searching for Satan's son. Demons were everywhere, and when they saw her, they immediately swarmed and attacked, hoping to sink their teeth into soft, white feathers. Therefore, the angel was forced to hold her crystal sword at the ready, and its blade met with demon flesh more than a few times.

After a while, the angel flared her wings and went into an upwards swoop. As she felt herself rising, she closed her eyes and extended her mind out over the city. Hopefully, Xathaiel's telepathic signature wouldn't be hard to find- his thoughts reeked of demon. When she was high enough, Caela stopped, and – there!- pinpointed the devil. She opened her eyes and peered out in his general direction. "Bene vide," (English: See well) she muttered. Caela's ice blue eyes began to glow, and they zoomed in on the demon's location like a telescope. He was hovering just above the city, surveying the destruction with a smirk on his face. _That's just like him_, the angel thought. _Haughty little child._ With a strong flap of her wings, she rocketed towards him.

Xathaiel observed his minions at work with a bit of disappointment. He had longed to demolish a few buildings himself during the take-over, but right now he wasn't able to do much. Almost all of his concentration was taken up by controlling the beasts, and he needed to reserve his strength.

"Release them, demon," said a voice behind suddenly him. Xathaiel began to whirl around in surprise, but stopped short when he felt the cold blade of a sword against his neck. A small droplet of his demon blood trickled down the blue weapon. He sensed someone behind him- it was the angel. She had him pinned in a headlock with her sword, her body uncomfortably squishing his wings against him. _Heh_, the demon thought. _Apparently she thinks that she can hold onto me. _

He smiled, revealing gleaming white fangs. "So. Come to watch the show?"

Caela pressed the glowing sword harder against his skin, and Xathaiel winced at the deeper cut. "I said release the Titans from your mind control. And banish your demons. Otherwise you and your head are about to become quite estranged."

"Heh. You honestly think that I'd give up that easily? After how hard I've worked? Try me." With that, Xathaiel summoned up his strength, and his huge bat-like wings shot open, shoving Caela off of him. It took Caela a few seconds to catch herself and open her own wings to stay airborne. As a counterattack, she rushed forward with her sword. Xathaiel swerved to the right of the lunge, and grabbed the tip of the sword between his claws. The demon muttered a spell in black magic, and banished the sword. Caela was weaponless. Xathaiel took a swing at her with his claws, but she just barely was able to shoot backwards and evade it.

Caela's eyes and hands began to glow blue, and she shook with anger and frustration. "I said, release them!" She extended her hands forward, and, "LIBERA EOS!" (English: Release them) a beam of light shot out to Xathaiel and engulfed him.

The air around the two began to take on a bluish hue as Caela entered the mind of Xathaiel- just long enough to disable his mind control. As she did, he lost all concentration, and the demons in Jump City seemed to melt into the ground as they went back to Hell. Slowly, the red color in the sky faded, and the stars shone brightly again.

Xathaiel looked around in horror. "Damn you, angel!" he yelled. "You shall pay for that!" And, in a puff of red smoke, he vanished.

Down on the ground, Robin and Raven were tending to the other Titans, who had passed out after Xathaiel's influence had left their minds. Slowly, they were beginning to stir.

Caela floated down to the Titans. "Well, the battle is over." She smiled. "We have won, for now."

Robin looked up at her. "Yeah, I guess. But… so easily, Xathaiel was able to break us all up. He was able to make the Titans turn to evil, with a snap of his finger." He sighed. "What's stopping him from doing that again? How can we prevent him from turning us away from you?"

Caela gave a grim smile. "Well… I suppose… we'll just have to spend time with each other. If we can form a bond of friendship, maybe we can stop Xathaiel."

**this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break**

Oh GOD, that was a sucky chapter. And really short, too. Why did I go on this plot twist again? …Oh, yeah. To take up chapter space.

Well, I'm done stalling! Next chapter, the story will pick up and become what it was meant to be! Just… bear with me, okay? Hopefully the next chapter will make up for the poor quality of this one… ugh I'm so sorry, guys. O.o

(Sigh) Review, please! Though I'm not expecting too many compliments on this chapter…

(7/21/05): **_SEE MY PROFILE FOR AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**


End file.
